


dessert for soft mouth

by fantasyoftime



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Soobin, Car Sex, Come Eating, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Top Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyoftime/pseuds/fantasyoftime
Summary: yeonjun just really likes to put his lips on soobin
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 343





	dessert for soft mouth

"yeonjun hyung treats me like a piece of meat."

soobin has claimed that before, yet yeonjun never bothered to deny the accusation despite the misconception. for the blue haired man, soobin is not a piece of meat, but a kind of dessert that's so pleasant to his mouth. 

that explains the urge to put his lips wherever he can reach on the younger. it started with his ear — which soobin starts getting used to, until the pair of lips start going lower on his neck, innocently resting there as if soobin is not squirming and shying away from the touch. 

"hyung, stop biting me," soobin hisses, trying to inch away again, only to hit his head against the window of the car. he should remind himself to not sit next to the eldest again next time they have to be on the road for a long time. a bored yeonjun won't bring him peace, because as soon as the others are asleep and won't be able to entertain him anymore, yeonjun will turn his attention to soobin and corner him just like this.

"I'm not even biting. it's my lips," yeonjun says, resting his chin on top of the taller male's shoulder and pouting up at him. "won't you play with me, soobinie?" he singsongs softly, puckering his lips up.

the way soobin blushes and turns his gaze away makes yeonjun smile in victory. he knows that he at least has some kind of effect on the younger. he has noticed it for a while, especially when it comes to his plush lips and little touches that make soobin all flustered.

he loves it. 

"h-hyung!" the leader squirms when he feels yeonjun's hand under his shirt. 

it's innocent. a skitter of his fingers along soobin's waist, curling on his side and rubbing the soft skin. his thumb stopping to trace along the line of his hip that disappears under his waistband. yeonjun especially loves how soobin's waist is soft under his touch, and then his stomach is all tensed the moment yeonjun lands his touch, the lines of his abs hardening against his fingers. 

"what's the matter soobinie? can't handle hyung's touches?" his lips made it back to soobin's ear, stopping behind his earlobe and teasing the sensitive skin with his words. 

"not here… not with everyone around," soobin whispers, eyes frantically trying to catch the look of the other members in hope that they are not awake to witness this. "hyung, I-" he starts speaking again, only to be interrupted by a soft moan when yeonjun's hand snaked further up his shirt, thumb rubbing his nipple.

his eyes widen as he brings a hand up to cover his mouth, frantically scanning the other boys in the car to see if they noticed anything. the hand served to muffle his huffed breaths as the hyung kept teasing his perked nub. the way his lips curled up in a playful smile is enough telling on how much he enjoys this. 

"soobin-ah, you sure you don't want to keep going?" yeonjun's breath is so close to soobin's ear, though it's not like he can play much attention to it with the way the hyung's hand dropped lower. 

he can't even make a noise when his zipper is undone and the hand snuck into his pants. the warmth of yeonjun's palm met his length, which is already embarrassingly hard. 

soobin throws his head back to let it loll against the back seat, a hand clasped over his mouth. the heat of yeonjun's hand rubbing over his wet head makes him squirm, jolting in his seat at a particular squeeze. 

it's hard to tell how much time has passed when he's so high-strung, mind buzzing with the arousal, panic, and the urge to come. he can only register yeonjun's other arm wrapping around his shoulder, pulling him close and hiding his face on the crook of the hyung's neck. his huffed breaths hitting the damp skin. 

"hyung-nim, soobin said he was feeling sick earlier. can we let him sleep for a little more? we will go up in twenty minutes." 

the worst part of the whole thing is that yeonjun never bothered to stop his hand as he talked to the manager, making soobin bite down on his skin to hold back his grunt. 

"is he okay?" hueningkai's voice sounded worried. 

"he will be after a good sleep, hopefully!" comes yeonjun's cheery voice. 

there are some rustles as the rest of the members pouring out of the car, followed by a prolonged silence that tells soobin that they're already alone now. that's his cue to lift up his head, throwing his head back with a soft moan slipping past his lips.

"you're impossible, hyung- ah!" he yelps when yeonjun rearranged their positions, finding the back of his head pressed against the window while the elder makes himself comfortable between his legs. 

"I know you enjoyed it though, you're so wet," yeonjun laughs before pressing his lips against soobin's. 

and soobin's glad for that. yeonjun gives the best kisses. plush lips caressing his own in soft, yet sensual way, nibbling gently on his lower lip and sucking on his tongue. yeonjun's kisses always distract him from everything else — and this time it just happens to be the fact that they are really doing this in the company issued car. 

everything comes back to him just as he feels the tip of yeonjun's cock against his ass. soobin didn't even notice that his pants are hanging low in his thighs now and his knees are pushed up against his chest. he didn't even notice that yeonjun has lubed himself up, since the stretch is not as painful as when they're doing it dry. 

"doing so good, baby. always so ready for hyung," yeonjun praises between his grunts once he bottoms up. his plush lips are now pressing kisses all over soobin's face. 

still, without prep, the stretch hurts, especially when yeonjun goes straight to fucking him silly. but it hurts so good, just how he likes it. yeonjun doesn't mind the clawing along his arms and shoulders either. 

as the heat in his abdomen builds up, soobin is not holding back his voice anymore. his moans filled the car with every snap of yeonjun's hips against his ass, and the rubbing on his prostate doesn't help him in collecting his thoughts either. so it's not a surprise when he does come with a particular loud yelp, his own hand working on his cock and catching most of his cum. 

seeing soobin so wrecked has yeonjun reaching his edge as well, gripping on the back of soobin's thighs and shoving his cock deep into the tight heat as he comes. 

"oh god, fuck. you came so much…" soobin said breathlessly, punctuated with a laughter when yeonjun grumbles and hides his face against his neck. "it's going to be messy for the whole day."

"it doesn't have to be," yeonjun mumbles against his skin. 

soobin finds it adorable that yeonjun always grows soft and lazy after sex, even though the elder could never control his strength whenever he is fucking soobin. even in this car. soobin can feel his back hurting, yet yeonjun is not showing any signs of moving away. 

"grab me some tissues, at least?" soobin nudges the elder with his cheek, lifting his hand and groaning at the sticky streak of his own cum.

when yeonjun does move, it's not to get him tissues, instead, soobin feels his back hitting the soft cushion of the car's seat. he can't see what yeonjun is doing as his knees are pushed up against his chest again, but he can _feel_ it. 

"yeon— hyung! wait no—" he gasps, trying to squirm away, only to be held down by a strong grip on his hips.

he squeezes his eyes shut as he feels yeonjun's lips pressed against his rim, tongue sinking into his ass and licking him clean from the cum dribbling out of him. he swears that he might be losing his mind for a moment when he feels yeonjun suck around it. 

"all clean, bunny," yeonjun says in his cheeky tone when he finally gets up again. 

at this point, soobin is panting, chest moving up and down quickly while his spent cock gives an twitch of interest for the whole ordeal, but thankfully not getting hard again. 

he stays quiet as yeonjun fixes his pants and pulls him to sit down, gathering the younger into his arms.

"you're the worst, honestly," soobin says in a grumble, but cannot help but to smile as yeonjun pecks him on the lips. 

"and you love me for taking care of you in my worst way, huh?" 

he rolls his eyes. "remind me not to."

"too late. let's go join the others before I get some more ideas. I was thinking we can do it against the front of the car too… no one is in this level of basement." 

at this, soobin quickly fixes his clothes and jumps over the seat to exit the car. still, the flustered look on his face doesn't convince yeonjun that he hates the idea, and yeonjun just has to wait for another opportunity to get into it. 


End file.
